The young Gohan trains with Piccolo
by Strikerr
Summary: The young Gohan is paired up with Piccolo to train after his father's death. He shows his strength through training and his crazy antics during breaks.
1. The unlikely pair: Gohan and Piccolo.

Disclaimer: All names and titles used belong to their respective owners.  
  
The small warrior stood still before the beast towering over him. Calmly the warrior looked up staring into the beast's ghastly eyes. Without blinking he vanished and his body recomposed behind the beast while simultaneously striking the beast's neck with his small but firm hand. The gigantic beast gracefully fell forward hitting the ground with a loud thud and creating a tiny earthquake around him. When the dust settled and the pebbles stopped shaking, the warrior threw himself on the tail of the beast and cut himself a slice.  
  
The small warrior looked over at his green friend, "Mr. Piccolo, why don't you have a piece?" Piccolo sat across the fire between the small warrior and himself, he looked as if he was meditating with his eyes open. The small warrior tried to break the ice a second time, "C'mon Mr. Piccolo, It's really tasty!"  
  
Piccolo looked up at the warrior with icy eyes and crossed arms, "Quiet Gohan, I don't eat meat."  
  
Disappointed, Gohan replied, "Aww, Mr. Piccolo! You're no fun!" and hurriedly ate his dino-tail steak without wasting a moment to take a breath.  
  
When Gohan finished eating his beast of a meal he sat bored for a while, but then decided to do something to keep himself entertained. Piccolo discreetly eyed Gohan for a second, but quickly looked away. Gohan reached over for a stick near him with his short pudgy arms and when he got it he poked at the fire. The flames flickered and crackled with majestic reds, yellows, and oranges. One of the embers from the fire flew onto Piccolo's cape and it caught quickly. Piccolo was surprised by the scorching incident that had just taken place and couldn't make up his mind for the first couple seconds his cape was in flames. When he finally came too a decision he chose to stop, drop, and roll, putting out the fiery inferno that was once his cape.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Piccolo yelled with a ring of ashes surrounding him and covering a good portion of his body.  
  
Gohan, slowly searching for words pleaded, "Sorry Mr. Piccolo… I didn't mean too… I was bored…" while stuttering nervously.  
  
Piccolo quickly replied, "Bored, eh? Then this shouldn't bore you." Piccolo quickly stood up and jumped high into the cool night air out of Gohan's sight. Gohan sat quietly looking up into the void where Piccolo had jumped and watched intently. Without a warning a small, circular beam of light formed and raced towards him. The beam grew larger and larger as Gohan stared. A flash struck Gohan's mind and instinctively he lunged to his side as the beam crashed down next to him, breaking up the earth and hurling large pieces of rock at him. Gohan was struck by the large rocks and was thrown many yards away from the center of the explosion. During the explosion the tailless dinosaur awoke from its deep slumber and fled the scene. Gohan freed himself of the rocks that were piled on top of him. He stood up slowly wincing in pain.  
  
Piccolo suddenly appeared behind Gohan looking down at him with cold eyes. He spoke with a mocking tone, "Still bored?" 


	2. Nice weather for a fight.

Disclaimer: All names and titles used belong to their respective owners.  
  
The scenery was quiet. The sun was warm, the clouds were white, and the sky was perfect. A single tree stood on a cliff with its branches swaying in the light breeze and its leaves floating away in the wind. There was no one for miles, or so it seemed. A light emitted through a newly made crack on the side of the cliff. The crack grew from a miniscule scratch of light into a web of magnificent radiance. As the light intensified the cliff slightly grew in size. Then, the cliff exploded violently. Pieces of it flew in all directions. The lone tree was incinerated by the burst of energy. When the blinding light dimmed back to the dullness of day, only two figures could be seen. Piccolo was hovering in the air, directly behind the late cliff, and Gohan in front of him.  
  
Piccolo spoke with somewhat of an astonished look, "Fast, but not fast enough!" Piccolo's body began to glow a brilliant yellow. He lifted his arms and in each hand he held a globe of energy. "Dodge this if you can." He said with an evil grin.  
  
Piccolo threw his arms forward and the globes of energy catapulted towards Gohan, but the onslaught did not end there. Piccolo continued to heave spheres of energy at Gohan as if his arms were machine guns. Gohan dodged left, right, and then left again, each ball of energy missing him barely. As Gohan flew in between the blasts he collected some ki of his own. When he finally became level with Piccolo he drew his hands up to his forehead and bellowed, "MA-SEN-KO!" As he recited the last syllable he pushed his hands forward and from them emanated a beam of energy that engulfed the small globes that were flying towards him and headed straight for Piccolo. Piccolo reacted quickly and threw his own arms forwards and shot a ball of energy of comparable size to negate Gohan's blast. When the two beams of energy collided it created a shockwave forcing both fighters backwards. When Gohan looked up where the two beams met, he saw smoke hanging thick in the air, shrouding all visibility. Almost immediately Piccolo emerged through the smoke. The black mist trailed behind him as he bolted towards Gohan. Gohan became paralyzed with fear when he saw Piccolo. The only defense Gohan had for Piccolo's next assault was his hands covering his face. Piccolo struck Gohan with his fist causing Gohan to plummet onto a cliff nearby. Gohan got up shortly after crash landing and looked up at Piccolo with a frown.  
  
"That hurt!" whined Gohan.  
  
Piccolo lowered himself from the air and landed lightly on the ground next to Gohan. "With pain comes endurance. Don't be weak."  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground embarrassed, "Mr. Piccolo, I need to go the bathroom. Can you look away?"  
  
Piccolo flinched in disgust, "Fine." Piccolo then disappeared out of Gohan's sight. Gohan scanned the environment around him looking for a bush or shrub to shield him for any sight seer's that may be near. After a couple glances left and right he decided it was safe to just do his business off of the cliff he was next to.  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo was meditating at the base of the cliff when suddenly it began to rain. Piccolo tried to focus on his meditation, but his face twitched with every droplet of rain that hit his head. When the storm subsided Piccolo found the brief shower to be a bit odd, especially with the good weather they were having. He tilted his head up to see what had just happened, and when he looked, he saw Gohan standing over the cliff pulling up his pants.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" 


End file.
